The present invention is related to systems and methods for data storage compression.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems where data is transferred to and from a magnetic storage medium. This data may be compressed at the host to reduce the volume of data that must be transferred and maintained on the storage medium. Such host side compression can become a bottleneck that reduces data throughput.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data compression.